


The God of Balance

by demon_dark_81, Xanthias_Reavik



Series: Saturn AU - Darkness, Balance and Death [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dark_81/pseuds/demon_dark_81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: Balance has come to pass Judgement.
Relationships: Dark x Xanthias
Series: Saturn AU - Darkness, Balance and Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698265





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Directly continued from Chapter 5 of the God of Darkness~
> 
> I wasn't /sure/ whether to mark this for graphic violence, but there /is/ blood and some description, so I'm playing it safe.

(Dark's eyes widen, feeling Xanthias's distress and Xeros's fear, tensing as he feels Xeros flee. He warps to Xanthias.) Xanthias? What is going on?  
  
( **Xanthias looks to him, biting his nails nervously, forgetting to hide the habit as he usually does.) ...Mother. ...She's distressed because - well. ...because - ... Shoricairoah - Balance - Lucifer - whatever you want to call him. ...he's - he's ignoring her. She's doing everything she can, but we have... we have / _moments_ / before he goes wherever he's ignoring her to go to, if - (he swallows, very real dread seeping into him.) ...Dark he - he can't know I exist. ...if he finds me he will / _kill_ / me.  
  
**(Dark's eyes widen before he narrows them with a growl.) I will not allow that to happen.  
  
**(Xanthias grabs Dark by the suit before warping out - / _throwing_ / him into the safe room, his eyes black as he growls.) ...Sorry, Dark. (With this, he turns ethereal and phases into the wall - grabbing the very wiring of the room and /// _pumping_ /// energy into the wires, forcing the barrier up fully before Dark can get his bearings. Then, quick as he can, he moves outside of the barrier - escaping the damned thing / _just_ / in time as his ethereal legs are / _gashed open_ / as he / _just_ / escapes the wall of the room when the barrier stabilizes. He grunts in pain, collapsing on the outside of the safe room, panting softly.) ...there is... no way... in / _hell_ /... I will let you face him... (His voice is trembling, pained, fearful - determined.)  
  
**(Dark blinks. Then, he snarls, throwing himself full force at the barrier.) Let me /out/. I cannot- I will not sit by and watch him kill you. / _Open the door_ /.  
  
**(The barrier withstands his hit as if it's nothing - throwing him back into the room with the resulting burst of energy. Xanthias speaks, his voice deadened.) ...that barrier was built to keep out the gods themselves, Dark. You're not getting through. ...I won't let you die. (Dark feels Xeros, then --- fear, anger, so many emotions just like his own in this moment --- / _just outside of the house_ /. ...and he can see, through Xeros's mind, / _burning_ / amber eyes. ...and those eyes fill Xeros with a sense of dread - and Dark hears Lucifer speak.) ...bow, Xeros. (The leash in Xeros's mind tightens, strangling his power and his will, draining him - and Xeros grunts in pain as he is forced to do just that.)  
  
**(Dark starts panicking, throwing himself at the barrier again, and again, not caring how it hurts him.) Xanthias. Xanthias, he's here, he can't- You have to let me out. You have to. I can't let him kill you, Xanthias. (His aura is spreading around the safe room now, frantically searching for a way out.)  
  
**(He finds none. Xanthias hisses in pain as he drags himself to the door, placing his hand against the barrier.) ...I will not release you, Dark. (He swallows, his throat constricting.) ...if he comes... if he kills me... he won't get to you. ...that's all I care about. ...that's all I care about... (His voice trembles, and he places his forehead against the barrier as well.) I love you too much, I can't... I can't allow it. (Dark feels Xeros clawing at his own mind, desperate thoughts and feelings --- and he catches a passing, desperate curiosity in Xeros's mind. ...he's wondering if, perhaps, Dark could take control of his body in full. ...if so, Xeros's leash won't matter - as Dark will be the one moving him, not Xeros himself. He also passively wonders whether Dark's control would / _combine_ / their power. Even as he wonders this, Xeros speaks coldly.)  
  
...are we all nothing to you, Lucifer? Nothing but bacteria to kill as you please?  
  
(To which, Lucifer growls lowly.) ...I have a duty, vampire. I will not ignore it, and you had / _best_ / remember that it is myself, Life and Death who are the true gods. ...you... you are nothing but a byproduct, and I will end you without hesitation if you keep defying me.  
  
**(Dark growls, stopping for a moment, concentrating to tap into Xeros's mind, ready to take control if needed, sending an _"I am here_ " through the link.) Then come in here with me, Xanthias. He won't be able to kill either of us. If he kills you, Xanthias, and leaves me alive, I will die anyways from heartbreak. Please. (Desperation laces his voice.)  
  
**(Xanthias laughs weakly, softly, closing his eyes as he presses his forehead harder against the barrier.) ...that's the fucked thing, Dark. ...I would have been in there with you. ...that was the plan. ...but the barrier came up faster than I expected, I moved, I didn't think --- ...I can't get in, Dark. ...not without disabling the wiring, and ... then neither of us will be safe. (Tears break from his eyes, even as his claws scrape helplessly at the barrier.) ...I couldn't... I ... fucked up. ...it's what I'm good at. ...but I kept you safe. (His lip quivers.) ...I kept you safe.  
  
(Xeros, hearing Dark, focuses his thoughts. He takes a breath, and then tries to speak to Dark through them - this being a more one-way link than two, he doesn't know whether it works, doesn't know how much Dark can hear. " _Control my body, Dark. ...if it breaks his leash... we may fight him off. If we can fight him off, we can at least buy ourselves time._ ")  
  
**(Dark growls.) Then I will keep you safe. I will do whatever I must. (His eyes glaze over as he takes control of Xeros's body, forcing him to stand from his bowing position.)  
  
**(Xanthias stares at Dark, concerned, wanting to hold him - to be closer - swallowing as his own fears take hold. ...but he / _stifles_ / them so that Dark can't feel them. ...in the meantime, Dark feels Xeros shift in his very mind - feels him cede control to Dark fully and willingly. ...and then, as soon as this is done, he feels all that Xeros is - all of his power, the animal instinct, everything that a pure vampire god could ever be. ...Dark feels all of this in his core. Lucifer stares at him, growling in distaste.) You think yourself strong for disobedience? ...Stand / _aside_ /, Xeros. Do not make me kill you. ...there is a forbidden presence in this realm, it stems from this home and it is of Death's bloodline. ...it must be ended. Nothing but Death herself should wield such power.**

 **(Dark feels, then, the leash --- choking Xeros to the point it pains him, to the point Xeros's very soul seems to weaken and wither. ...but Dark, himself, is left unfazed.)**  
  
(He stands tall in Xeros's body, eyes narrowed, ready to defend Xanthias until his last breath.) You will kill neither me nor him.  
  
**(Lucifer growls lowly.) ...Interesting. (Just as quickly, he / _grabs_ / Xeros by the throat, pulling him to him, his fingers digging in cruelly.) ...Tell me, Xeros. ...have you ever lost a child? (His eyes are cold, vicious.) ...Let me tell you, it / _changes_ / a man to feel his son die. ...whatever is in that house, its aura was present when my son died. ...I felt it. So I will warn you, one / _final_ / time - stay / _out_ / of my way. (He drops Xeros on his feet, growling, moving to shove past him. Xeros, in the meantime, growls internally, forcing more of his power under Dark's control --- his true form unleashing itself physically as wings rip out from his back.)  
  
**(He growls, flying up and moving in front of Lucifer once more, though staying out of easy reach.) He did not kill your son. Leave him be.  
  
**(His eyes darken.) And / _you_ / would know who did, Xeros? You, who were running through wormholes like a lost child at the time, ripping open holes I had to patch up in your damned, careless wake?  
  
**.....I know it was not him. There is no need for him to die.  
  
**(He growls lowly.) Isn't there? He has taken far more souls in his movements and ripples than should ever be allowed via a god's influence. How can you / _excuse_ / that? How can you tell me that allowing him to live is / _just_ /?  
  
**He is young. Learning. Little more than a child compared to you and I. You would kill a child for his mistakes?  
  
**(He growls softly, pained.) ...I would. I / _have_ /. I've taken the lives of my / _own_ / children, do you think this would be any different? (He looks away.) ...I didn't ask for this role, Xeros. ...but it is mine and I must... see it through. ...his mistakes are shaking this world at its core, I've - I've been / _everywhere_ / mending time and reality itself in his wake - I... cannot just leave him to his devices.  
  
**Surely he can be given another chance. Anything. He does not... He doesn't deserve death.  
  
**(He stares for a / _long_ / moment at Xeros.) ...you do not sound like yourself, Xeros. ...why are you so attached to the boy? You barely know him.  
  
**(He tenses, unsure how Lucifer will react if he finds out it is not Xeros he is speaking to.) ....It's- I am just saying, he does not deserve death.  
  
( **He growls softly.) ...that remains to be seen. I must meet him, at the least - see him for myself, see the state of his mind, and I / _must_ / know why my ... (He takes a breath.) ...why my / _heir_ /, my only worthy son, was killed.  
  
**(He hesitates.) I told you, he did not kill him. He will not know the answer.  
  
**(He growls.) ...I still need to / _meet_ / the boy regardless. You are testing my / _patience_ /, Xeros.  
  
**(He hesitates once more.) ....Then you will meet him. But... / _Please_ /, he does not deserve to die.  
  



	2. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer decides whether or not to execute Xanthias and Dark.

**(Lucifer sighs.) ...Xeros, your attachment to a man you've just met is rather disturbing. ...but very well. ...for now, at least, I will not kill him.  
  
** (Dark swallows and nods before leading him inside.)  
  
 **(Lucifer walks easily with him, moving patiently - watching everything from his movements and body language to his aura. He says nothing, a perplexed look on his face as he enters the basement. ...and as they reach the safe room, Dark sees Xanthias and himself through Xeros's eyes; Dark's body slack and staring, dead looking, staring toward Xanthias, who lays before the barrier - his blackened blood dragged in the arch of movement across the floor from when he scooted closer. ...Xanthias's legs are much more badly cut than Dark was aware of - bone is visible - and Xanthias lays against the barrier, looking feverish and disoriented, his claws burned down to dull edges from clawing at the barrier.  
  
(Xanthias spots Lucifer and Xeros, and hisses, his demeanor shifting as he forces himself to stand - pumping energy into his legs to do so - raising his wraithik wings in warning, his DNA shifting unstably as the wings seem to shift in form between wraithik and ancient vampiric.)  
  
**(He sees this and steps forward, giving Xanthias a meaningful look.) It is alright. He is not here to hurt you. He- (He takes in the sight of Xanthias's legs and a worried look crosses his face.) Xanthias...  
  
 **(Xanthias stares at Lucifer distrustfully, his legs trembling under his weight.) ...  
  
(Lucifer, likewise, eyes Xanthias. The two stare each other down for a / _long_ / moment. Lucifer, then, grabs Xeros by the hair before a / _pulse_ / of energy reverberates through his head, / _forcing_ / Dark out and back to his own body --- and knocking Xeros unconscious. The vampire god crumples, hitting the ground with a disturbing / _thump_ / as Lucifer steps forward, eyes locked on Xanthias.) ...your husband has taken control of a god and you stand bleeding out to defend him. ...how peculiar.  
  
**(Dark can do nothing but watch, unable to break through the barrier, but he does not back away.) Please. Kill me if you must, but leave him.  
  
 **(Lucifer growls lowly.) ...shut your mouth. (With this, he waves a hand - and a wave of energy blasts through the barrier, not hurting Dark - but forcing his mouth closed. Lucifer moves, then, to Xanthias, grabbing him by the jaw and forcing him to look Lucifer in the eyes. Xanthias hisses viciously at first - but falls slack after a moment, silent, eyes wide open as a helpless sound leaves his mouth. Lucifer tilts Xanthias's head ever so slightly, his own amber irises shifting - and Dark feels it through the link: Xanthias's mind has gone blank. Lucifer has taken it over, and is / _pouring_ / through it - every memory, every thought Xanthias has ever had, pulling them from the depths of Xanthias's brain - things Xanthias himself wouldn't be able to recall.)  
  
**(Dark makes a sound of panic and presses his hands against the barrier, his aura flaring wildly, desperately.)  
  
 **(Lucifer drops Xanthias, then, growling lowly as he absorbs the information. ...and then he places a hand against the barrier.) ...stop your / _struggling_ / before I bind your body as well. (Xanthias sits on the ground, dazed, not even aware of the pain shooting through his legs.)  
  
**(Dark goes still at this, though he is tense, rigid, and he cannot control the movement of his aura. He watches Lucifer, silently pleading.)  
  
 **(He takes a long breath before reaching into the barrier ---- his hand being shredded as he does, to the point that as he gets through the barrier, there is naught but skeleton left. ...and yet his flesh and muscle regenerate, the only part left skeletal the part of his arm trapped in the barrier.) ...do not make this more difficult. ...come to me, or I will compel you to do so.  
  
** (Dark decides that it will be best for both him and Xanthias if he complies. So he steps forward, taking Lucifer's hand.)  
  
 **(And then Dark feels the very same thing Xanthias felt --- a / _wash_ / of power over his mind, like a flood of power, irresistible, calming --- he feels himself losing control of his mind ////entirely//// as Lucifer pours through his memories the same way, looking over his entire life, seeing things Dark can't see - all the while, Dark feels pushed slightly back in his own head, as if he were showing his brain as a project to his own father.)  
  
**(The tenseness leaves Dark as this happens, and his mind is vulnerable, his memories laid out before Lucifer to be judged.)  
  
 **(Lucifer takes in all of the information Dark could ever offer before pulling away. ...and again, to his credit, there isn't so much as a / _grunt_ / of pain as he pulls his hand back through the barrier. He steps back, looking between the two.) ...............I was wrong. (His voice is soft, quiet. Thoughtful.)  
  
**(Dark pulls his hand back to himself with a grimace before looking at Lucifer questioningly, still unable to speak.)   
  
**(Lucifer notices this, and waves his hand again, releasing Dark from the binding.) …you desire an explanation. …is it truly so difficult to understand? (He moves, then, wings spreading like a shield around Xanthias as he kneels over him and grips Xanthias’s leg. Xanthias whimpers in pain, but doesn’t protest - and a blinding light flares up for a moment before Lucifer pulls away. …though Xanthias’s pants remain shredded and bloody, his legs are healed fully, and Lucifer stands.) …you are both children, wielding power far beyond your understanding. …and yet… neither of you has done so with the intention of destroying the world. You have both been ignorant of your butterfly effect, and even now you strive to protect one another to your last breaths. …you have been wondering, yes, who was behind the void shift, who threw you into this reality?  
  
** (Dark looks at him and nods, his aura calming some.) ...Yes.  
 **  
(Lucifer nods.) ...it was I. I who manipulated your son's spell to backfire, and I who sealed you all in this realm where all your fumbling cannot harm the world outside. ...this void is... something of a playpen for gods, Dark. ...and you and your family are a rapidly growing family of children who wield / _far_ / too much power. ...none of you will be able to leave this void until I have decided you are / _all_ / wise enough to do so. I came here to judge, not to kill - I do not carry out sentences without a trial. ...you've been nothing but a child, expecting the rage of a parent who sees nothing but a broken vase and a very frightened toddler. (He gives a wry, amused smile.) ...Atheron is dead. ...but his soul is being washed clean. ...and much as it hurts me to lose him, I will find him and raise him again, when Death releases him to me.  
  
**(Dark blinks.) This timeline is..... We are not in the real world?  
  
 **(Lucifer tilts his head.) ...the world is as real as you need it to be. ...real as you and I. ...but this place is / _sealed_ /, surrounded by my own aura in its entirety. ...I control everything in this place, ultimately. ...it keeps those like yourself from destroying the world. (He turns then, gesturing to Xeros.) He is here because, in his foolishness, he nearly opened a dimensional rift which would have consumed the entire world. ...if you two are toddlers, he is not even an adolescent yet. ...and your children are naught but newborns. (He shakes his head.) ...this is what I mean when I say Death, Life and myself are the 3 true gods. ...we are grown and aware of our actions.  
  
**(Dark nods slowly.) I... I see.  
  
 **(He smirks.) ...now then. (He moves to Xanthias and helps him up.) ...if you would be so kind. (Xanthias takes a breath, shivering, before nodding. He moves into the walls again - and after a long moment, the barrier falters and falls. ...Xanthias returns, hands bloodied, hissing in pain, but Lucifer takes his hands in his own and heals him the same as before. ...then Lucifer looks to Dark, and without the barrier between them --- and with Dark in his own body --- Dark can /** _feel_ / his aura. His power. ...it's... indescribable, nearly incomprehensible. ...if Xeros was scary, Lucifer is him... nearly 1000x. Lucifer moves to him, then, placing a hand on his chin to look at him.) You are very strong, and while you are impulsive, you show great promise. ...do not let me down. I believe you are more than just a murderer, but you had best learn to control yourself. Your impulse to attack me was unwise. You are not a mother protecting her kittens - you are a man protecting another man. Your husband is not helpless, and you have no place interfering with his judgement. .../ _do_ / be more careful when you think to kill someone. I will not be so merciful again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll be giving an OC summary tidbit later on. For now, I just need to start uploading these so I can organize.
> 
> My Saturn AU consists of mostly RP writings and drabbles, with an RP partner who used their own Darkiplier and Host muses to interact with me. Nearly all of these writings originated on tumblr blogs of mine. Some of those blogs no longer exist, and some writings /were/ lost. Things /will/ be uploaded in the best order I can manage with characters for chronological purposes, but I am human and I do make mistakes. Anything posted from any pre-existing writings runs the risk of being uploaded out of order or seeming very abrupt. However, I do not have the energy to write full stories all the time - and as such, pre-existing writing is good for posting here to archive as well as for readers to have something to enjoy.
> 
> RP writing runs a different format and sometimes fluctuates. As well, RP writing may contain some redundancies. However, a /lot/ of interesting events occur within RP, and anyone truly interested in my characters ought to give it a chance - if at nothing to watch my Big Bads squirm under the gaze of other Big Bads. My parts of the writing are usually bolded to keep track of everything.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I will answer as best I can, provided your question hasn't been answered elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'll be giving an OC summary tidbit later on. For now, I just need to start uploading these so I can organize.
> 
> My Saturn AU consists of mostly RP writings and drabbles, with an RP partner who used their own Darkiplier and Host muses to interact with me. Nearly all of these writings originated on tumblr blogs of mine. Some of those blogs no longer exist, and some writings /were/ lost. Things /will/ be uploaded in the best order I can manage with characters for chronological purposes, but I am human and I do make mistakes. Anything posted from any pre-existing writings runs the risk of being uploaded out of order or seeming very abrupt. However, I do not have the energy to write full stories all the time - and as such, pre-existing writing is good for posting here to archive as well as for readers to have something to enjoy.
> 
> RP writing runs a different format and sometimes fluctuates. As well, RP writing may contain some redundancies. However, a /lot/ of interesting events occur within RP, and anyone truly interested in my characters ought to give it a chance - if at nothing to watch my Big Bads squirm under the gaze of other Big Bads. My parts of the writing are usually bolded to keep track of everything.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I will answer as best I can, provided your question hasn't been answered elsewhere.


End file.
